


The Unexpected

by harmonious_relations



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, post Thor 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonious_relations/pseuds/harmonious_relations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor 2. Freelancer Sigyn AU.<br/>Loki sits on the throne unbeknown to Thor who is living happily with Jane on Midgard. But their lives are never what you might call normal and sometimes loved ones who are supposed to be long dead well, aren't so much.<br/>edit: original draft/plot was lost awhile back unfortunately. uncertain if I'll be able to pick it up again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

‘Keep up.’  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mikaela Ruthe huffed in annoyance as she tottered carefully after the nameless senior agent. And try as he might there was no motivation on earth that would miraculously make muscles grow stronger and strides become longer. The senior agents should have thought before he shoved a freakishly long pelican cases in her hands.  
The whole situation was frustratingly mysterious. And this was to a woman who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. (which was probably the most questionably secret global spy network) mysterious appeared in your pigeon hole twice a day. At the minimum.  
This however was a whole other level of mysterious that bordered on not making sense. As Mikaela followed the senior agent through fluorescently lit halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. mini-hub her mind wandered to consider the facts of her situation. Mikaela’s place in the hierarchy of S.H.I.E.L.D. was low. Not as low as level three or four but sitting comfortably at level five. She wouldn’t be surprised to learn that there were levels above 7. It made sense to Ruthe’s OCD the security levels at least went to 10. Maybe even beyond that. The problem about her comfortable spot on the ladder was as she had quickly learned on reaching level four. In most cases it wasn’t what you knew that could get you in trouble; it was what you didn’t know. Or in her case what you couldn’t ask because no one could tell you the answer. And there was a lot of that lately.

‘Not much further.’  
Mikaela’s storm grey eyes flicked upwards searching for clues as to their destination. Up until then she had be mainly focused on not stumbling and crashing into anyone. Not that it would have been possible, the crowds of people that had descended on the mini-hub (actually named something else but no one could remember it) actually moved out of their way.  
In normal circumstances the mini-hub was quieter than its larger counterpart. That had changed in the last week- everything had changed in the last week. The world just about been turned upside down they were given proof, terrifyingly unignorable proof that they really weren’t alone in the universe. And the human race was the underdog. There was no denying that truth no matter how hard you tried to shut it out. The only reason New York hadn’t been levelled and humanity wasn’t bowing to some space Viking with a god complex was a group now referred to as the Avengers.  
It was like a story from a summer blockbuster. Superheros banding together to save the human race from an alien invasion. She would be an idiot not to think S.H.I.E.L.D. had a hand in the creation of the group. But she didn’t know for certain. Nobody Mikaela worked with new anything for certain. Except that one of their own had died. That much had tricked down the ranks. But not much else. No one had time. S.H.I.E.L.D. went into damage control. And fast. Quick response was the key with any disaster. Being a super-secret spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t exempt. Protocol was to pool resources by cramming everyone into designated sites and making everyone work overtime to track down anything Chitauri. The world’s media may have been focused on the Avengers phenomenon but anyone who knew anything was after the Chitauri’s left overs. Naturaly S.H.I.E.L.D. was interested in gathering much of it as its employees could get a hold of. Which is what Mikaela had been doing when the nameless agent had showed up (wearing the tell-tale dark suit of a senior agent) and pulled her away from her team without as much as a tiny scrap of information as to why.  
It was the not knowing that worried her.  
As she was lead through the various halls and elevators of the mini-hub Mikaela searched for clues. The only thing she had noticed was that not only did the sea of people part as they walked (or in her case stumbled) past was that when they reached various security check points they simply sailed through them. Which was not a good sign. At all. Whatever it was that caused her to be dragged out of the clean-up operation was clearly so high above her level that it was in the freaking clouds.  
That and she was lost.  
Really lost.  
Mikaela had managed to keep a general track on where they were for a good long while. But then her arm started aching and she had to switch resulting in a confusing when she looked up. She had been stationed at the mini-hub for almost two years now. In those years she had enough time to memorize where all of the security points where, which hallway lead to where and which door was actually a secret stair case that lead to a small balcony where the smokers gathered. Mikaela thought she’d explored the entirety of the site. Apparently she was mistaken.

‘Right this way,’ the nameless suit swiped a security card.  
With a sigh of relief the doors slid open. Mikaela glanced at the agent. He tilted his head on an angle. She was on her own. Which honestly didn’t bother her that much. At last Agent Ruthe was able to walk at her own pace.  
Though if she fell over there would be no excuse to cover the embarrassment.  
Moving forward into the darkened room Mikaela heard faint noises. People talking? She turned to ask the suit but the door slid shut as soon as she turned, ‘This way then.’  
Reaching the top set of stairs Mikaela’s eyes widened. The room connected with the last thing she would have guessed. A road. A long dark tunneled road only lit by florescent lights that ran adjacent to the stairs. Where it let out she had no idea. Close to the bottom of the stairs was a small group standing by a car.  
Making her way down the stairs the group’s conversation grew clearer. But before Mikaela could make out anything one of them face away from her put their hand to their ear.  
‘Sir,’ the group turned to face Mikaela. If that wasn’t off putting she didn’t know what was. Falling now felt imminent.  
‘Right. Now once you’ve go that our deals over,’ the man turned back.  
‘So eager, Fury,’ an auburn haired woman smiled speaking in an accent that Mikaela couldn’t quite place, ‘One could think you don’t enjoy the pleasure of my company.’  
‘I’ve got other things on my mind.’  
‘Of course you do,’ the woman spoke as if she was talking to a child.  
As Mikaela approached the group she felt a prickle at the back of her neck. If that was Nick Fury then the other woman was Maria Hill. Her heart began to quicken.  
Not knowing was difficult.  
The man standing beside the auburn haired woman stepped forward to take the case off Mikaela. She rubbed her arms relieved to have lost the weight.  
‘What do you want with that thing anyway?’  
The woman’s watery gaze met Mikaela’s own and narrowed, ‘That is for me to know,’ her eyes flicked to Fury’s, ‘and you to wonder,’ quirking and eyebrow the woman smirked before turning to the car behind her. The man reached to open the door to her and placed the case in after her.  
‘Go back to your station Agent Ruthe,’ Fury's eye stared implying that she shouldn’t be telling anyone whatever it was that just happened. Confused Mikaela nodded. His signature coat flapped as he walked away with Hill close in tow. Leaving Mikaela in the gloom listening to the sound of tires squealing further down the tunnel.


End file.
